Cold Feet, Warm Heart
by badly-knitted
Summary: Drake is freezing, but JJ's generosity provides the solution. Set after Like Like Love and written for a prompt at fic promptly.


**Title:** Cold Feet, Warm Heart

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Drake, JJ

 **Rating:** PG

 **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

 **Summary:** Drake is freezing, but JJ's generosity provides the soluton.

 **Word Count:** 911

 **Written For:** lannamichaels's prompt 'Any, any, thick socks,' at fic_promptly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Drake shivered. Canvassing for witnesses in summer was no problem, but in the middle of winter it was worse even than being on a stakeout. At least on stakeout you were usually out of the wind and not walking through ankle deep snow. He had his coat pulled tight around him, a hat pulled down over his ears, a scarf covering half his face, and warm gloves protecting his hands from the chill, but even so the icy blast being funnelled along the narrow street he and JJ were on seemed to find a way through the smallest gap, chilling him to the bone. Added to that, his feet were so cold he couldn't really feel them anymore.

JJ resembled a stylish version of the Michelin man, bundled up in so many layers Drake was a little worried that if he slipped in the snow and fell over, he'd roll all the way to the bottom of the hill. Annoyingly, the freezing temperatures didn't seem to be affecting the little guy in the slightest; he was just as cheerful as usual, trudging from door to door, questioning the homeowners on their doorsteps.

Drake couldn't help noticing that nobody invited them in out of the cold, and unsurprisingly, they weren't willing to talk with the two detectives for more than a minute or two, if that, before retreating back inside and shutting their doors against the winter weather. Naturally, no one had seen or heard anything.

"We're wasting our time," he muttered through his scarf.

JJ turned his whole body towards him. "What was that, Drakey?"

"I said we're wasting our time. Not to mention freezing half to death. No one in their right mind would have been out last night if they didn't have to be. We must be out of our minds to be out in this weather now!"

"We might still get lucky though, so we should finish up. It would be silly not to now we've come so far; there are only a few houses left."

"I suppose. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get back in the car with the heater on and thaw out a bit."

"You're cold?" Despite being muffled by all his many layers, JJ sounded surprised.

"Freezing, if you must know. If my feet get any colder, they might go completely numb. I think that would actually be an improvement, at least until they fall off."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I figured you knew. I mean you must have noticed it's cold out."

"I'm lovely and warm, but if I'd known you were so cold I would've hurried things along. You have to tell me these things, Drakey," JJ chided gently. "I can't read your mind. Why don't you go back to the car? I can finish these last few houses by myself."

"No, it's okay; like you said, it shouldn't take long."

Drake set off towards the next brownstone, with JJ trotting beside him. "Well, if you're sure…"

"I am." Drake smiled at his partner, even though JJ couldn't see it because of the scarf covering the bottom half of his face. He was still freezing on the outside, but JJ's obvious concern gave him a warm glow deep in his chest. It was amazing how loved JJ could make him feel with only a few simple words.

.

OoOoOoO

.

The next morning, Drake arrived at work to find a gaily-wrapped parcel on his desk and JJ practically bouncing with excitement, seated across from him.

"What's this?" Drake prodded the parcel, which felt soft and squashy. "Christmas is still three weeks away."

"I know, but I decided you should have this present right away. Go on, open it!"

Smiling, caught up in JJ's enthusiasm, Drake did as he was told, carefully removing the obviously expensive wrapping paper to reveal what was inside; a dozen pairs of long, ultra-soft, extra thick, fleece-lined thermal socks. Drake's smile widened until it made his cheeks hurt, but he couldn't stop. He vaguely wondered if it was silly to feel so happy about socks.

"JJ, these are wonderful, they're exactly what I need!"

"I know. I couldn't bear the thought of you having cold feet, so I got you socks like the ones I wear in winter. Now your feet will be as warm as mine are." JJ pulled up his pants leg to reveal the same kind of socks. "They really are cosy, you should put a pair on right away."

"Oh, don't worry, I intend to. Right after I do this." Glancing around to make sure there was no one to see, he leaned over and kissed JJ. "Thank you, you're the most amazing and thoughtful person I've ever known."

JJ fairly glowed with happiness. "Aw, Drakey, you say the sweetest things! And you're welcome. I just want you to be happy. And warm," he added, giving Drake a significant look.

Taking the hint, Drake sank into his desk chair, pulled off his boots and lamentably thin socks and replaced them with a pair of his new, much thicker ones, grateful that his boots were half a size bigger than he usually wore so they wouldn't be uncomfortable. Immediately, his feet felt warmer and as he put his boots back on and laced them up, he sighed with relief. Let the weather do whatever it wanted; for the rest of the winter, his feet were going to be as warm as toast.

.

The End


End file.
